


Come Together With Your Hands

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Panty Gag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ami volunteers as a student tutor to help students in lower grades with math, but mostly because dorky, awkward boys who aren't good with girls are her favorite treat. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

Ken had in his mind an idea of what his student tutor would be. An honours student from a higher grade who would help him study with his weak math skills. He expected some stuffy, awkward, dorky girl who would come in wearing thick glasses. Even her name, Ami, didn't sound particularly steamy or alluring. Just a normal girl who was going to help him get through his studies in an empty classroom after school and not much else. He wasn't particularly excited, but he did need to get his grades up so he was willing to do anything, even if it meant an afternoon spent at school instead of with his friends or just doing literally anything else.

His mental image of what Ami looked like did for a moment mix with what she actually looked like, and honestly, that was intentional. As Ami stepped into the room, she did so firing on all cylinders with a specific and seductive intention. She'd even switched out her more normal clothes for something racier, taking advantage of the situation to dress a bit slutty and almost loudly declare intentions that were about to blow Ken's mind. Ami had a miniskirt on and lacy panties underneath to really get in there and flaunt herself a bit, while her blue top showed off some side boob. "Are you Ken?" she asked, hanging with a smile in the doorway, and she could already tell this was working as he looked at her, as he nodded in slow agreement. "Great! I'm Ami, I'll be your student tutor for the next few weeks."

"Hi," was all Ken could spit out. A tense and awkward, "Hi." He said it again for some reason, making Ami giggle as she closed the door and walked on toward him. He couldn't get over the sit of her. Perky, fit, a hot body and a pretty face. She didn't look like his idea of an honours student, let alone the kind who would volunteer as a student tutor to sit with him and coach him on his math. She looked like she should have been out doing other stuff instead, in defiance to all of his expectations and his certainties. Things were about to get weird and kind of fun for Ken, and he had no idea how to be ready for this.

"It's okay if you're nervous, but you don't have to be." Ami grabbed a chair from the desk beside Ken's, and surprised him by pulling it right beside his chair. SO much so that the right legs of his chair and the left legs of Ami's chair tapped together in the process, the blue haired tutor sitting herself right down beside him, as close as she could get. It was a bit embarrassing for Ken, who had enough problems with girls to really, really not be ready for her presence against his, for the weirdness and the confusion that followed. "Do you have any questions?" Ami asked, adding with a sweet laugh, "That aren't about if I have a boyfriend or not."

Nervous laughter was all Ken could give for a moment, as he struggled under the awkwardness of being overwhelmed by her. Of course he wanted to know if she had a boyfriend, but he couldn't ask it, especially now that she had joked about it. Not that it mattered much. Ken was always awkward around girls anyway, what the hell was he going to do in this situation? A pretty, older, smarter girl who he would fumble and flail around attempts to impress or make interested in him. It was a situation far beyond his control or his sense now as he just leaned into this weirdness. "Well, how about what we're doing? Should I just do my homework problems?"

He was dealing with a lot in the process, though Namely, the fact that he could see her side boob way too clearly now, knowing from the view that she wasn't wearing a bra, and he felt himself almost kind of melting under that excitement. So much pleasure to soak in, so many feelings and sensations that grabbed him. It was a lot to handle, and for a nervous, awkward virgin, it was enough for him to worry he was going to melt as he eased into all of the excitement and the curiosity that he wasn't even remotely prepared for. So much was happening and he felt dizzy under the prospect of all of it.

"That would be best," Ami said. "We can walk through the problems, and the better you do, the more treats you can have." She let that hang a moment before adding, "Oh, right. More than just helping you with answers, if you get a question right, you get something out of it. Just to help reinforce your work ethic, and make sure you're not depending on me to give you the answers. Does that sound good?"

Ken's honest expectation? Little candies. Something patronizing, but still kind of nice honestly. Who didn't like candy? "Yeah, let's do it," he said, looking down toward the book in front of him. This all seemed pretty doable. A cute girl telling him he was smart and good and giving him candies was certainly a decent enough way to spend his day, he figured. "First problem here is..." He began to read off the problem about annually compounded interest to Ami, who leaned over him a bit close and a bit snug as she did so, but far be it from Ken to argue with any of that. He took a moment after reading it out to think, staring down at the four options and trying very, very hard to make this work. "I think the answer here is going to be D," he finally said.

"That's right!" Ami chirped, having given him ample breathing room, maybe not physically, but certainly in terms of solving the question himself. She gave him a pat on the shoulder, giving him a short explanation of how these expressions worked, and as she did so, her hand began to slip from his shoulder down somewhere else, coming to settle into his lap, giving a small squeeze to his thigh as she said, "Now go on to the next question."

The hand squeezing his thigh made Ken let out a tense noise, as he leaned over the book a bit more closely, really not sure how to feel about how she touched him, if he should have said something or if he was just misreading this. He fumbled on through the next question, a contrived resolution of someone who only drinks two percent milk only having four and one percent fat milk, thereby needing to mix glasses of the different milks together to get her desired fat content. It was ridiculous, but with Ami's hand simply not leaving him, he found himself with only one real choice here, that being to solve the problem and get from Ami whatever it was she was slowly working her way up toward offering him, as weird and as confusing as this whole situation was rapidly proving to be.

It took some scribbling about on note paper for him to work it out step by step, but finally Ken worked his way to a conclusion, mumbling out, "Two glasses of one percent to one glass of four percent will make it work," he said, looking to Ami with happily, hopefully, ready to find out he had done well.

"That's right, just perfect!" Ami leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, which stunned Ken enough that the way her hand slipped from his thigh into his lap proper threw him completely. As she caressed his cock through his shorts she let out a soft giggle. "Feels like you're really liking doing math with me," she teased. "Keep it going, Ken. If you can get this next one right, you'll be at your first reward level."

Level? Her hand was somewhere that really did not conjure to mind fun math time enjoyment, but Ami's tease had a potent effect on Ken, who was quickly coming to realizing just what was involved in Ami's math tutoring and what he was doing, his body tense and squirming as he fumbled his way through the next step eagerly, happily, mumbling a little bit as the weirdness of this situation got to him. The next question came out of his mouth nervously, "W-what is the average of all the multiples of ten from ten to one thousand inclusive?" he asked, shuddering as he fumbled his way over to his calculator.

The steady sway of fingers trailing between his thighs did not make focus easy. Ken was not in for a particularly light or sweet time with any of what Ami had in mind for him, making him really shudder and struggle under the intentions of her touch. It was a lot, and he found himself more than a little bit overwhelmed by the intensity of what she was doing for him, but at the same time, there was no single motivator in his life that had induced a need to get a math problem right quite as effective or as firm as now feeling Ami's hand teasing his cock, making it harder, making it throb with desperation.

Nothing felt sane about this, but still he pressed on. "Five hundred and five," he squeaked out. "It's a linear series, so you can do the first and the last number, then divide that by two."

"Such a smart boy! I knew you could do it." Ami's hand slipped into Ken's shorts, and she was almost too abrupt about the way she moved in and made good on a promise that Ken was so convinced he had misheard if only for the insanity of it. But it happened: Ami pulled his cock out and began to stroke it. "I can't tell you're not very experience, but this is a pretty good looking dick you have here, Ken. I won't make you have to stay too much longer at this, so just get one more answer right, and I'll keep going until you cum." Bringing her lips to his ear, she added with a wicked and teasing whisper, "Unless you're a quick shot, even for a virgin."

The words made Ken's cock throbbed as he scrambled to turn the page over to the next one, reading his next problem with more panic and passion than math had ever induced in him before. All while Ami's hand pumped slowly along his cock, back and forth with a very careful and slow pace, one trying to save his stamina as long as she could. A question about the world record holder for the most kids ever born, scrambling to solve the average of kids per birth amid all these sets of twins, triplets, and quintuplets. A thankfully pretty easy question as far as things went, which was a damn relief to him given that he really didn't want to fuck this up now.

The distracting factor of Ami's hand along his cock made the easy question feel a lot heavier, as he fumbled about with his fingers against the keys to his calculator, before finally gasping out, "Two and a half children per birth on average!"

Ami let out a sweet purr into his ear, hand pumping quicker along his cock, up and down to tend to him as she gave him what he craved from her. His cock ached and twitched in her hand, desperate and struggling amid the feeling of her hand so lovingly stroking back and forth without a care, so firm and so sturdy. Her affection was a lot for him to try and handle, as Ken struggled to deal with everything, sinking deeper and deeper slowly down into a kind of tense frustration that had him worried he was going to cum too quickly, going to disappoint Ami.

"You're doing so well already for me," she purred sweetly, leaning in tight against him, her smile sweet and bright amid the firm press she imposed upon him. "And you don't need to hold back for me now. It's just a handjob, and it's a reward for you. If you need to cum, just cum. I'm not going to be disappointed after how hard you've worked on your math already." Ami's tender touch and sweet words only made it all the more difficult for Ken to deal with what was happening, and he sank happily into the pleasure, groaning and gasping, and what really threw him over the edge was when Ami planted a kiss on his lips.

Ken came all over his shorts and the underside of the desk, a bigger load than he thought he had in him expertly earned by Ami's hand so lovingly at work on his cock, imposing upon him something aggressive and wanton. He shook staring wide-eyed and awestruck at Ami as she met him with smiles and bright eyes, knowing she had just stolen his first kiss, and knowing that he was happy she had, as she let her hand slow down its pumping slowly before stopping it outright and drawing her hand away from his cock. "You did very well," she said sweetly. "And now that you've cummed, it's time for your next question."

The idea of going back to working on math sounded absolutely insane to Ken after what he had done, but he also felt like he had to lean into it, had to try his best now for Ami as she worked at him with such grand indulgences and a talent far more firm and intense than he could deal with. Next question up was something about forming a polygon of a specific area with matchsticks, and although his head felt so heavy with all of the weirdnesses over him, he put himself to thinking about what he was doing more firmly and more eagerly than he'd ever put himself to thought during a math problem. His brain fumbled about with numbers and ideas a little bit, not sure what was going to happen next but so eager to find out that he could not possibly fumble on this answer. He couldn't afford to.

He circled his answer nervously, looking to Ami with wide eyes. "Is that right? A triangle?" he asked, chewing his lip nervously.

"It is," Ami said, pressing another kiss against his lips. He was startled by it, wondering if this was the reward, but as she drew back, Ami had other ideas. "Mm, I think I could kiss you all afternoon, but your reward now is going to keep me from doing much more of that." Without warning, Ami slipped underneath the desk, crawling in from the side and giving a lick up the length of his cock. "Another one and I'll take it in my mouth."

Steady licks working against his cock were an even more potent distraction, but Ken couldn't let up now. He nodded in panic, startling to fumble his way on to the next question with little sense of direction or focus. A question about the cost of painting lines on the highway and how the cost would increase if they installed more lanes. This was a lot, but Ken remained firm as he began scrawling feverishly out some math on his note paper, driven to understand the numbers more than he ever had before. His mom being upset with him and his teacher worrying about his grades had never been such firm forces of inspiration as this was now. Finally, Ken understood why math was important.

Under the desk, Ami licked all along Ken's cock, finding it absolutely adorable, and the way he'd made such a mess of his lap meant that she had plenty of gooey cum to lap up, plenty of space to work and to indulge firmly in these ideas. Everything she did was about making him feel good, about pressing him and making sure he put his everything into the task expected of him, and Ami found that it was all working out perfectly, that he was doing everything she needed him to do and maybe more than that too given the ways he was hard at work studying, learning, growing to understand.

Licks and kisses all over his shaft were good, and Ami could tell by now he was a virgin to whom this was absolutely mind blowing. But at the same time, she had the sense and the smarts to hold back, to not get too deep into what she was doing as she pressed on confidently, wanting to draw things out. Her tongue would sometimes take forever to lick from the base of his cock up to the tip, wanting to make sure she could make this last, wanting to ensure that Ken was absolutely helpless against her touch. The more that he couldn't deal with all of this, the more confident she felt in her ability to press her advantage and make him really lose himself.

Focusing was a nightmare, but Ken was determined to make it work as he continued writing and scrawling in a desperate bid to figure out how to make this work. Easier said than done given his situation and given the ways he had to deal with the constant pressure of a tongue teasing and slithering along his cock, but Ken gave it his best and for his trouble he found himself as ready as could be. He read out the question again to Ami, and then his answer. He expected to be told it was wrong, expected his frantic scribbling had been a whole lot of nonsense. Or if he was right, for her to say as much.

Instead, Ami said, "Get the next one right and I'll even let it kiss the back of my throat." She then proceeded to push her way down onto Ken's dick and happily get sucking in a show of complete surrender, moaning and slurping with a vigor and a pressure unlike anything Ken had been ready for. For Ami it was all just due process, with the eager girl happy now to get him into her mouth, to keep pushing him and dial up the pressure. Everything was only getting harder for Ken as he tried his best to think around this whole mess, but for Ami, it was just excitement, just ecstasy in its purest form.

"Holy shit," he groaned, voice trembling under the weirdness and attention that followed, with Ami's mouth feeling so hot and so wet, so eagerly devoted now to his cock in all ways. It was unlike anything he could have imagined feeling, thrown by all of these sensations and by the way she simply kept going. It inspired him to work, as he read aloud the next question, Ami responding by slurping on his dick louder, making him have to raise his voice, which shook more and more from the panic. Ami was having the time of her life teasing him, and it made the way he read out a really dry question about the speed of sound and calculating how far away an explosion was if it was heard thirty seconds later into something far more enjoyable and satisfying. Something she could lose herself to the excitement of now, as she kept up her pace, as she made this situation hers.

With the steady bobbing of her head, Ami really put the pressure on him now. Giving Ken time to learn and to think was good, but Ami wanted him on his feet, wanted him under pressure, and with his inexperience working against him in terms of stamina, she knew he was going to have to work quickly to get his answer if he wanted to feel her throat before time was up. Were her blowjob not so unbelievably sloppy she may have been able to hear his pen at work, but Ami knew that it was all so much more impactful when she really laid it on thick and made Ken struggle. The pleasure here was just too good to resist, satisfaction swelling up hot within her.

"Ten kilometers!" Ken screamed, slamming his pen down and following it up with panting, desperate curse words as Ami shoved down, his cock hitting the back of her throat and even getting a little more distance than that too, pushed in deep there as Ami serviced him thoroughly, and for all of her hot, eager attention, she got him off hard. He came right down her throat, and all of his virginal inexperience was just the cutest fucking thing to Ami as she held her advantage firm and made him completely lose himself.

Ami held steady as she swallowed his cum down, remaining firm on his cock as her eyes gleamed and she let herself really go, let everything take such hot hold of her that she could barely help herself now. She knew what she had to do next as she pushed at Ken's chair, urging him to tug back and let her up, and she didn't exactly so smoothly, her hand seizing his cock as she worked her way onward, whole body swaying and moving with a sultry indulgence that was in practice very unnecessary given how much Ken was already eating out of the palm of her hand, and would have eaten her out if she asked him to, for that matter, but she felt so hot right now. Inexperienced younger guys who had no idea how to deal with a girl always treated Ami like a sex goddess, and she craved that now.

"You got all the questions right, and I think you're due an extra special reward for that." With a bright smile, Ami tugged at her miniskirt, showing off the dark blue panties she wore underneath. "Do you want me to take your virginity, Ken?"

Stammering in confusion and delirium, there was really nothing that Ken could say at first, stumbling on in panic and wondering how to even say something in response to that, before finally blurting out a quivering, "Yes."

Ami giggled in response, hooking her hands into her underwear and push them down, revealing a neatly trimmed blue landing strap over her pussy, which definitely caught his eyes, as did the puffy mound beneath. These were more unnecessary details of seduction that did little for someone already well past devoted to her, but Ami liked feeling sexy, and the way he stared at everything about her kept her loving this tease, as she balled up her panties into the hand not still holding onto his cock. "Math is very important for a young man to learn, but so is sexual education, and it might not be what I'm tutoring you for, but I know that there is one area about sex ed where this school just doesn't help, and that is hands-on experience."

As Ami sat her way down onto his cock, Ken let out what sounded more like all the air being forced out of his lungs than like an actual moan. Pure shock held him as he felt Ami's snug pussy tighten down around his cock, so firm and so indulgent, enticing him with pleasures unlike anything he was ready for, and all he could do was surrender to it, melting under the temptation and the desire of succumbing to all of her wiles. Ami was incredible, indulging and enticing him with everything she did, It was a lot, but the kind of a lot that Ken felt ready to deal with, trembling and shuddering under the feelings that completely overwhelmed him.

"You did so well," Ami moaned, tugging his face into her breasts, which even with her top on was still enough to make him melt. The pleasure was fierce as she got into the pace of riding steadily up and down his cock, moans bubbling up a hot and steady swell of something remarkable, something that she was happy to give in to completely. Pleasure swelled up with something enticing, and the sensations that took firm, tight root were already off to an amazing start. "And you feel amazing inside me. But that's not really what we're here for; how does it feel to be inside of me right now?"

"It feels amazing!" Ken gasped, his head rolling back as he felt the gorgeous girl riding his cock with steady and eager motions pushing on firm and confident, driven by something so hot and so exciting that he couldn't believe this. "You feel so good, Ami, I never thought I would lose my virginity to a girl as cute as you, but you're so--mmph mpph!" His eyes went wide in surprise as Ami stuffed her worn panties right into his mouth to silence him.

"Sorry Ken, but you're being too loud," she said, giving him more sweet laughter and more of the sorts of pressures that had him sinking into something completely overwhelmed and so excited. There was no sense to this situation, but Ken wasn't going to complain about any of that. He leaned into all of this no matter how weird and insane this was. Ami was just too perfect and it wasn't like Ken was able to be choosy. Ami could do whatever she damn well pleased to him and he found himself ready to just take all of it, eager to throw himself into something completely removed from reason or logic. It was so good, and he couldn't help himself now as he gave up to this madness, each step hotter than the last, each push feeling so good and so rewarding that he couldn't keep his thoughts straight.

Wrapping herself around him, Ami made sure to cling in tight to Ken as she rode his lap, as she took charge in bouncing on this cute virgin's cock and happily taking his first from him, delighted and fierce in the way she threw herself onward, showing him her best. Kisses against his neck and pleasure swelling on hotter than ever helped push her on. As much fun as toying with an inexperienced cock was, riding Ken and getting some sensation of her own was much more exciting and satisfying. Pleasure was such a potent motivator, and up close with him she could appreciate what she was doing now so much more than when she had been down under the desk and not even able to see him.

Drool seeped into the panties, imparting a very distinct sort of taste in his mouth, but Ken found himself so monstrously turned on that he just let it happen, let this older girl dominate him and do whatever she damn well pleased. There was something special here, something unreasonable and unbelievable and so amazing that he couldn't help himself, craving the idea of letting it all out, letting himself embrace feelings that grew less focused but more exciting as each pass proved a strange kind of indulgence, a fascination taking tight hold and refusing to let go of him. He was so happy to be here, with Ami single-handedly turning Ken into someone excited for math, as he learned now what it could be, what goodness could come with it.

"I want you to cum in my pussy hard, Ken!" Ami moaned. "Come on, celebrate losing your virginity by blowing a huge load in a hot girl and making her remember you cock for the rest of the week!" Her orgasm hit hard, the trembling excitement rushing through her as her impatient riding, firm arousal, and eager bid to rut herself silly atop his cock helped make up for the lack of experience that worked against Ken. She was so hot, so overwhelmed, and she gave herself happily up to all of this, which really brought things together as Ken moaned into the panties she stuffed into his mouth, cumming deep into her, and leaving Ami with a big, gooey creampie, one that impressed her so much that she made sure to lay her moans on thick for him as she thrashed atop his cock.

When Ami had finally settled down, she let her hands trail slowly along his body, pulling on back carefully and making a slow draw back. She pulled the panties out of his mouth, feeling them now damp with all his drool, and she decided to impose a bit more on him as she tugged them open and shoved them onto his head, leaving his eyes covered by the front as she pulled back. "That was a really constructive session! I see the problem now is one of motivation, and that you just need the right focus, which is good news for me, because I like giving cute boys something to focus on. I'll see you next week for our next lesson, and if you can show me that you got at least eighty on your test tomorrow, we'll start off next tutoring session with anal. Does that sound good?'

She didn't actually wait for him to say yes. Ken wasn't saying much of anything, really. Which was fine; she'd made her point and lined everything up now perfectly, and she strutted her way out of the room feeling accomplished and satisfied. Another tutoring session well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Locker Room Lesson

"Could you come prove to my friends we really fucked?"

The words were sweet music to Ami's ear when she heard them, pulling herself off of Ken with his cum oozing out of her well used pussy. Ken had been going around to his friends and telling them about her, it seemed. Telling them he had a gorgeous student tutor from a higher grade who was fucking him into better math marks. It sounded insane and made up, too impossible to be true. They were supposed to believe some smoking hot girl was just fucking Ken? It was insane. His friends didn't believe him for a second.

Which was exactly what Ami had been hoping would happen. He'd go off telling his friends about the babe hooked on his dick, they wouldn't buy it, and she'd have three cute, shy younger boys to play with instead. It was all going perfectly to plan, and Ami made a deal with Ken for what he wanted. She had gym last period the next day, and had to stay late with her gym teacher, but wanted them to wait in the boys' locker room, which after school would be empty without any after school sports going on. She'd meet them there and she'd prove that she was real by introducing her to his friends and professing that she really did have sex with him.

It was adorable how Ken thought he was tricking her here. Ami almost couldn't believe how blatant and unsubtle it all was, how much he held firm onto the idea that this would end with him getting his friends laid too. She loved how cute it all was, and she was so happy to be able to blow his mind and let him think he pulled it off, even though Ami was the one who was setting this up, eagerly opening up to the idea of getting laid and fucking three cute boys instead of just one. It was everything she could have hoped for, the perfect setup now that had her ready to really put him to the test.

She made sure to keep the boys waiting after class. It was more fun that way. Everyone cleared out of the gym area the second the bell rang and everyone was free, but Ami made sure to draw it out a bit, give them time to get there and get frustrated with this whole situation before she made her move. When she did, she walked into the boys' locker room dressed in a loose halter top that clung a bit tightly to her body after gym class, sweat making it cling to her skin and outlining her breasts thanks to her utter lack of a bra. A pair of too-tight yoga pants she changed into outright showed off the outline of her puffy mound pressing against the material.

All eyes were on her in absolute shock. Ken had two friends who were in the same boat he was, or at least had been--shy, dorky virgins not too good with girls. Jun and Dan stared in absolute shock at the pretty girl standing before them as she walked in. "Hey Ken, sorry I'm late," she said, flashing a smile and a wink. "Oh, and are these Jun and Dan? Mm, I'm glad to finally meet you boys. I'm Ken's tutor."

Dan and Jun, to their credit, did absolutely nothing. Standing in slack-jawed awe and confusion, they didn't really have anything to say, no words able to express anything resembling sense as they looked at her, wondering how to phrase this or how to speak up about what was happening. It was all very sudden and weird, and they didn't have words to express the startling feelings taking them, as their heads slowly turned toward Ken.

"I told you she was real. Hi Ami," Ken said. "They don't believe me about what we do, so could you please tell them about our tutoring sessions?" He had a massive grin on his face, so proud of himself and the excitement of knowing his friends burned with white hot jealousy toward him for what he was showing them and for the gorgeous woman stepping forward. He'd promised to prove she was real and to try and get her to fuck them, and they blew off the idea it was ever going to happen, but there she was.

"I would love to," Ami said sweetly, walking forward with some sway in her hip. Three sets of eyes were on her now, and she felt so happy to be in control here. "I'm an honour student and a tutor, who helps people in lower grades, and Ken is my latest. I help him with math by having him do problems, and if he succeeds at them, I'll let him have more and more of me with each answer he gets. One answer will get him a handjob, a blowjob, anal, whatever I feel like... And if he gets his answers right while I'm doing that, he gets to cum. If he's extra smart and gets everything right, I even let him cum in my unprotected pussy."

Nobody could believe what they were hearing. With such plain and blunt honestly, Ami admitted to things that had them stunned absolute silence and slack-jawed awe. Ken stood smugly beside his friends, knowing he'd won this pretty hard. "I told you guys."

"Mm, here, let me prove it to you, just in case you two cuties have any doubts left." Sinking to her knees, Ami reached her hands into their pants, both virgins gasping and confused as Ami made her move on them. She fished out their cocks, licking her lips and purring, "Such nice dicks. You two are virgins, right?" She asked with wide and hopeful eyes, loving the way they both nodded, the way they were so awestruck by this. Ami blew their minds, and now she was about to blow them for good measure.

She started with Jun's cock. No real reason why beyond the fact he was on her left, as she pushed forward and sucked him into her mouth. With inexperienced boys stunned by her very presence, Ami could play slut without anyone to even sort of assert themselves. The dominant older girl making boys lose their minds. Ami loved it. There was something downright addictive about being in this situation and being able to really dig into this mess and enjoy what she was doing, enjoy the boys craving her and losing themselves to her like this. She needed more of it, moans rising up hotter as she showed off exactly what she could do to these boys.

Down her throat it went. She took his cock deep and immediately got to sloppy work at adoring him, moaning around his shaft as she gagged on him a little bit, her soft eyes staring up with sultry excitement at the boy. He let out delighted noises and had no idea what to do with his hands as he stood there frozen in shock, amazed by this and feeling the gawking of Dan beside him completely amazed by the sight of this. She worked her head back and forth in sloppy motions to suck his cock down with a hunger and an aggression that him amazed, all while she pumped her other hand along Dan's cock, stroking him quickly and getting him ready.

Then, without warning, she switched over and plunged on down again. Reckless excitement held her firm as she took Dan into her throat just as fast and as deep, working her head in sloppy motions meant to overwhelm him, to show off what she could do and what she wanted, with all of her wants right now honed in specifically in blowing his mind with how she blew his cock, something reckless and intense shining bright within her. It was a pleasure so deep and so wanton, and Ami didn't care about restraint. She had already been the mindblowing amazing first time dream come true for Ken, now it was time to give Dan and Jun all that same excitement.

As she pulled back from Dan's cock, she let some drool spill from her lips. "Mm, get your cock out and get over here, Ken, I haven't forgotten about you either." She licked her lips, laughing with breathy, heavy delight as she watched him scramble to get his dick out and offered up to her. The desperation was incredible, and Ami loved the way they ached for her as she toyed with them, made them crave her, made them lose their fucking minds. Power was a wonderfully addictive thing, and right now Ami held all of it as she had them scramble for her and give her everything she wanted.

Ken got his cock out, and immediately he got to feel the snug embrace of her tight throat, too. Ami forced her way forward and took him down, moaning around his cock as she jerked off his two friends, tirelessly keeping them all well tended to and elated, toiling in frustration and the senseless pulse of something so messy and tinged with desire that nothing could restrain the madness to follow. Ami knew she was in a prime position now, knew she had them both absolutely hooked on her, and it was now that the best time to spring her depraved intentions on them was here, when she was best primed to get things really going crazy.

She began to suck all three boys off back and forth, not just letting the deepthroating be little samplers of what was to come. Her hands and her mouth began to move with wild and chaotic motions to try and tend to all three of them at the same time, giving them all the pleasure she could muster and then some more for good measure, just to make sure she was absolutely ready to give in to all of this. Messy and frenzied motions guided her on in the sweetly indulgent descent, as she worked tirelessly at the pleasure, mouth and hands all giving up to this bliss, unable to hold herself back or pretend it wasn't everything she hoped it could be.

"She's so good at this!" Dan yelled. "I can't believe you were telling the truth." His cock twitched Ami's steady and shameless attention wore him down more and more with each pass.

"Can I get some math tutoring too?" Jun asked. Her was overwhelmed and desperate, wanting so much more of this pleasure as it continued to burn and throb through him.

Ami felt the swell of pride as she kept going. "Your cocks all taste so good," she moaned, refusing to slow down her treatment of their dicks, not for a moment wanting to find reason or calm in this tempestuous flare of oversexed indulgence. Ami didn't care about holding back or restraining herself, as she threw her intentions on deeper and hotter into the mess of pleasures threatening to unravel her completely. She was unafraid now, giving herself completely up to her appetites, ready to completely abandon reason for the sake of utter surrender. Ami had been waiting for this all day, and now that she could completely give in to it, she felt herself completely helpless and excited to give in to all of this bliss.

The whirlwind of sexual indulgence that she was able to bring to this pleasure was too much for the boys to take. Ami blew their minds, acting like a girl out of porn and completely owning what she was doing. For them, this was a fantasy come real, even Ken seeing something beautiful taken to another level. Everything he had felt before was up to a new level here as the hot girl who'd blown his mind now blew his friends, as she brought her mouth to indulge in all of them at once. She was amazing, and Ken couldn't believe how lucky he'd been to end up with her as a tutor.

Ami worked very carefully and very confidently to make sure she edged the boys and kept them from cumming too quickly. It was a bit troublesome, because Ken was the only non-virgin there and these guys were absolutely ready to blow at a second's notice, which only further enticed Ami, made her feel more ready and sinful and wicked for the ways she made these boys lose their minds over her. She wanted them to finish at the same time, and nothing else was going to satisfy her. Tireless indulgence, aggressive pleasure, and her firm handle on their pleasure all brought together the perfect storm for them to all lose themselves utterly to the mess of excitement.

When they did cum together, Ami felt damn proud of herself for getting them all to give in at the same time. She pulled back, moaning, "Cum all over my face," as she laid it on thick, and she delighted in getting what she wanted. The big, messy bukkake she received had Ami feeling like a goddess, taking on the lustful gush of three cocks shooting off and splattering across her features, painting Ami with a big gooey mess of ecstasy that she could dig in with and really get to savouring. "There's so much cum... I didn't know I'd be dealing with three studs when I came here. Mm, and two more virginities to take... Ken, you've had a lot of fun, but I'm going to need to make sure your friends 'learn' a little bit too."

Both Jun and Dan began to yell over one another, wanting to fuck her first, which only further excited Ami, knowing they were both ready to go and that she was in every way on the right track here. They were completely fixated on her now, completely ready to give in and to lose themselves to whatever the hell they could. Ami knew it, and she loved having this sort of power, this sort of control. They were about to do whatever she damn well pleased, and Ami loved so much that she could barely contain herself. Ami was in a position of control and excitement here that was just absolutely corruptive and powerful. "I think I should start with Dan first," she said softly. "Mm, lie on the floor, Dan. I'm going to take your virginity and you'll never forget it."

Dan was happy to scurry onto the ground, happily lying down, letting Ami do whatever she wanted to him. There was no conceit or attempt to pretend and hide it; she was in control here and these virgins were just completely ready to lie down for her, Dan and Jun ready to do just as Ken did. Ami couldn't have asked for anything better than this, and she threw herself eagerly at this pleasure. She scurried up on top of Dan, grabbing his cock with one hand as the other hand got at her yoga pants, pushing them down. Of course she had no panties on underneath. She couldn't imagine wearing panties for these boys, as she got herself bottomless and then sat herself right down onto his cock.

The firm push down and the snug embrace of a pussy around his cock for the very first time was amazing. It hit Dan sudden, washing over him just right and igniting something so powerful and hot that he just couldn't help himself, letting out ah to yell as Ami rocked up and down his cock, as she got right to bouncing up and down his dick like a pro. "I'm not a virgin anymore," he gasped. It was a surprise to him. Ami found it absolutely adorable, giggling as she worked faster up and down his cock with the same single-minded and focused intention, that same direct willingness to make him lose himself and all reason to this mess of pleasure. She was in control now, and Ami did not let go of control once she got it. 

"Your cock is so big, Dan," she moaned. "I'm so happy to ride it, and to take your virginity. I don't know if Ken told you how much I like virgins and inexperienced boys who aren't ready for a girl like me, but they're my favorite." She grabbed at his shirt, holding tighter and more snugly onto him as she bucked harder atop his lap, relishing in the pleasure and the control she found here. Dan stared up at her with absolute shock, with a surrender and a submissiveness that drove Ami wild, kept her bouncing harder and faster atop him. "Oh Ken, can you undo the tie on my top?'

Ken moved to happily tug at the knot, making the halter top fall off of her and allowing her bouncing tits to spill free, and for the two eager, shocked boys who'd never in their lives touched a boob before, it was a big deal. Which was part of what Ami loved most about inexperienced guys; they were always so eager to please, so happy to do whatever they were asked but also so grateful for anything she did for or to them. Whether it was her tits or her hand, they melted under the excitement of whatever she gave them, such a potent and powerful situation to be in, holding such absolute control now over whatever she felt like doing to them.

"You can touch them, you know," she said, smiling and giggling as she leaned forward to get right up close in front of Dan, her breasts shaking with each eager bounce, playful delight and pure excitement all showing off what she was capable of and what she loved to do most. His hands were sheepish and awkward, but they shoved forward anyway, and he began to eagerly grab and grope at Ami's swaying tits, staring up at her with an awe and an adoration that had her feeling even better by the second. Ami's unwavering control could hold tight through anything, as she let the fun get wilder, hotter, rougher.

Ken and Jun watched, working their cocks as they marveled at the way Ami moved, at the way she worked atop Dan's lap and commanded such intense respect. She was a smart, composed, and sexually wild bombshell in their eyes, and they were absolutely unable to hold back the intense reactions they felt as they watched her go.

But Dan got it the best. Lying happily on the floor, staring up at this bliss and marveling at how it went, Dan didn't do much. He didn't need to do anything, really, as Ami worked so fast atop his cock, her assertive approach so direct and so hot that Dan didn't really have anything to say. Lying pretty limp and useless, he just groaned and appreciated all of this pleasure, the excitement of a beautiful woman riding high atop his lap and doing all the work. He didn't feel the need to do much more than that, and Ami knew it was about what to expect. And fine by her; it let her be completely in control as she worked herself senseless atop his dick and got what she wanted.

Which was Dan's first ever load of cum shot into another woman.

Dan yelled and bucked and twisted in surprise panic and excitement as he came, and Ami accepted the pleasure, accepted the gush of cum pumping steadily into her snug, waiting pussy as he filled her with shot after shot of excitement and need. There was nothing more adorable than this, and Ami was pushed to her own peak by this excitement, the pleasure sudden and fiery as she succumbed to this need and this heat. "Cum in me, Dan!" she yelled, heaving and twisting atop him in delight, feeling so proud of herself, so hot, so dominant and in control and lusted after. "Mmm, I'm so proud of you," she said, voice sweet and rumbling as she drew back from him. Up off of his lap she went, cum dripping from her pussy immediately.

"That was amazing," Dan said, dreamy and overwhelmed.

"You were too, Dan," Ami said. "And now Jun. It's your turn, so why don't you get onto the bench over there?" Jun took his seat eagerly, down onto the bench, his cock aching, rock hard, begging for attention. He moved obediently. "Mm, and Ken... I don't have a lot of time left, but I do want to reward you for bringing me your friends. So why don't you fuck my ass while I take Jun's virginity?'

Ken was upon her in a flash, and Ami knew it was all lined up perfectly now for her to get what she wanted, as she took her seat down onto Jun's lap, sinking onto his cock with firm and confident delight, moaning her way down and settling snugly into place on his cock, the groans and the excitement that followed already so rewarding and so exciting, but Ami wanted even more still, and she was going to fucking get it. Ken came up from behind her, guiding his cock eagerly toward her perky ass, and the delight of having these boys double penetrate her was honestly a dream come fucking true for her now.

"Oh my god, your cocks are so big! I feel so full right now." Ami laid it on thick as she worked back and forth between the big cocks she was filled with, bucking happily on and embracing her most wild and desperate desires. Ken thrust into her from behind with all the expected excitement and tension. Everything got hotter and stronger as the pleasure throbbed, as the pulsing, raging bliss of sensation did more and more to overwhelm. They were so eager to fuck her, and all Ami had to do was take it on, to direct them and keep them thrusting away senselessly, craving more of her every second.

Working her hips back and forth, Ami made sure to keep the pace. Jun didn't too much sitting on the bench, but Ami expected as much, while Ken she'd been working Ken over with enough for him to know to give up something, and he took to fucking her steadily, giving her what she wanted with deep strokes, fucking her ass and taking only some small modicum of charge as he went. Ami was still calling the shots here, barking orders, moaning and calling out in control and delight, letting this pleasure get stronger out of control. They did everything she asked. They would have done plenty more if she asked them to. It was all about the pleasure now, and and clearly Ami was the one who knew how pleasure worked.

"I love it when boys with big dicks fill me up," Ami continued. "That's it, you're both doing great, keep going. Fill my holes up nice and hard, because you boys are going to cum inside of them, and I want them full!" Her hands grabbed tightly at Jun's shoulders for balance, her whole body moving to make these thrusts work their best. She was absolutely senseless here, and the unstoppable pleasure made for even more to enjoy, keeping her bucking along, keeping the boys pushing on against this pleasure, making for more and more excitement as the sensations got to all of them. Ami was in such a perfect position here, and she was shameless about chasing it, about giving in to all of this, throwing herself into the pleasure, into the heat and the lust threatening to unravel her. She was so happy to give in to all of this.

Everything got so hot out of control and so wild that nothing left could help this mess. Throbbing cocks filling her made for something so hot and so incredible that she could barely handle this all. Ami was in heaven dealing with Ken and Jun at the same time, dealing with the indulgence and the excitement of having this pleasure all tearing at her from within. It was a lot to try and deal with, and Ami was happy to give up to all of it, knowing that these boys weren't going to take advantage of her weakness, leaving her to completely rule this situation no matter what was going on. It was perfect.

The boys did their parts as best they could, just groaning and grunting along as they tried to make sense of these pleasures and find the balance and the lust they needed. It was a mess, but the kind of mess that had boys giving themselves up anyway, unable to care or contain themselves, giving completely up to the pleasures, the sensations, the excitement. It was too good to deal with, only made better and better by the second as everything became too much to bear. These pleasures were unbelievable, getting only better and stronger as they gave in to this, as Jun lost his virginity and Ken got his incredible victory lap of having her fuck his friends too. It was almost too good to believe, and everything came together so weirdly perfectly, so hot, so exciting, so blissful.

Full of twice as much cock and absolutely overwhelmed by the bliss that came with it, Ami knew she never stood a chance. Her body trembled, bucked, aching stronger and needier as she gave herself up completely to the pleasure that she felt due, throbbing and bucking under this needy ecstasy. There was absolutely nothing she could do to contain herself as she came, yelling loud and needy as her body bucked and thrashed, as she completely lost herself to this unruly rush of pleasure and let nothing stop her from descending down into crashing bliss.

Her tightening holes dragged the boys over the edge with her, and Ami cried out happily as the cum gushed into her hot, needy holes, pumping her pussy and her ass full of all the gooey seed she could have hoped for. It was so much pleasure, and she didn't at all shy away from this hot surrender, from the molten bliss of having these boys fawn over her and give her the cum she wanted, so full of energy and desire to please, so ready to give her anything they could.

Ami lingered between their panting, breathless bodies, sweetly cooing as she held firm. "You boys," she moaned, leaning back more against Ken. "Mm, I have to go deal with something, but... I think I'll need to have more fun with all of you again soon. Remember Ken, we have tutoring tomorrow, and as much as I'd love your friends to fuck me from behind while I suck your cock for being such a good, smart boy, we have to focus."

The way her words spiked up expectation and filled Ken's head with vivid images only to drag him down were exactly what Ami wanted, and she was happy to toy with him, feeling like a succubus as she made her mark now. She was going to be the end of these boys and there wasn't a damn thing that could stop her now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
